


Only the Moon is Left to Rise

by Frostberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki as the Konoha 12, Gen, Madara as Nidaime Hokage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostberry/pseuds/Frostberry
Summary: Akatsuki as the Konoha 12.There is a threat coming to Konoha; an organisation capturing and killing those with tailed beasts. Set on the timeline as Naruto Shippuden.





	Only the Moon is Left to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the fic which I said I'd do about a year ago from this post: https://frozs.tumblr.com/post/179801196739/dlm4-ladyhallen-disperfectionzm-frozs   
> As its making its rounds again on tumblr, these were originally going to be large 10k+ chapters, but for this chapter I'll have it smaller.

**** Chipping away at the Hokage Rock, Deidara huffed. 

“Why does that stupid old man think this is a job for Chunnins?” He was sitting on one of his clay birds which was wobbling slightly, making it hard for Deidara to use the tool he needed. But Deidara was stubborn and would use ropes or scaffolding to do his job properly. Bits of dust and rock covered his hands. 

“Nidaime Hokage says the nose needs changing,” said Sasori dully, bored as ever. His chakra strings made makeshift climbing gear. He hovered several metres away from Deidara. “His nose is still off centre from the time he had the fight with Hashirama Senju.” 

Deidara muttered several swear words, and ranted on about how the Hokage Rock was not  _ art.  _

Eventually, a crow with red eyes came to check up on them. It glanced at them, then in a swish of feathers, turned into Itachi Uchiha; who was in the same original genin team as Deidara and Sasori, but was now a jounin. He wore the new flak jacket design, which had the Uchiha crest on the back instead of the Uzushiogakure one. 

Even though they were chunnins, Deidara and Sasori weren’t exactly trusted to do a decent job. It wasn’t that they were great, but Nidaime Hokage literally pointed at Deidara and Sasori and said, “They are artists, therefore they can fix my nose.” Before he attempted to offer to pay them in expose instead of ryo.

Deidara is still annoyed that Itachi had been made a jounin. Itachi and Sasori had been both annoyingly silent genin teammates, except the difference was that Itachi had a sense of humour and Sasori seemingly did not. 

“Fuck this,” said Deidara, pulling out clay from his bag, chewing it with his hands and spitting it out. “ _ Katsu _ …!” 

There was a bang, and Sasori pulled the strings out the way so he could get out the way of flying debris. Rock fell down onto the Hokage garden below. “Now the Hokage is art!” 

“Uncle Madara is going to be pissed,” said Obito, materialising out of thin air and making Deidara hit him. He almost fell off the bird in the process. 

“Don’t goddamn do that, Tobi!” Deidara’s nickname for Obito was Tobi, as Obito was as stupid as the other civilians in Konoha. 

“Uncle Madara wants to see all of us,” said Obito. “Don’t shoot the messenger.” 

“I’m busy creating art, go away.” 

“No, you aren’t,” Sasori disagreed. “We’re working.” 

“Actually, you are both creating art,” said Itachi, who usually acted like he looking down on his team mate pitiful chunnins. “Remodelling and making something hundreds of people look on everyday.” 

“Well done, Itachi. It’s like you haven’t hanged around us for the last five years or something.” 

 

***

 

Shodaime Hokage was killed when poker game at the local tavern went  _ very  _ badly wrong. After ten days of mourning, the council decided on a new hokage: Madara Uchiha. Sinister looking, looked a bit pissed all the time and also a fan of blackjack, he was very similar to Hashirama Senju. 

Not in personality, but in politics. His sharingan was almost always active and it creeped everyone the fuck out, including his own clan. Obito seemed to be always apologising for his uncle’s actions, while Itachi didn’t care. 

It had now been one year after that fateful fight. Madara had put large Uchiha banners nearly over the Senju ones. If they were over the actual Senju banners then the Senju would try and go to war with them. 

The rest of the ‘Konoha 12’ as Obito called them, came into the Hokage’s office. They were the ones they graduated with several years ago at the academy as genin in the same year. Hidan, Kakuzu and Orochimaru came in with their sensei, Asuma, Hidan looking confident while Kakuzu’s crazy green eyes glared at him whenever Hidan spoke. Yahiko, Konan and Nagato came in with Rin, and Obito’s other teammates, Zetsu and Kisame, came in with Gai. 

Kakashi came in late, trailing after Deidara, Sasori and Itachi. His nose, as always, was in a book.

“We have confirmation that the Akatsuki is on the move,” said Madara. The Hokage Tower was just below Hokage Rock, and it was very lucky Nidaime Hokage had not seen - or even noticed - the large hole in his statue’s nose. 

Obito gasped dramatically, while the rest of them looked confused. Obito looked over at Itachi, who didn’t seem to have made any kind of facial expression whatsoever. 

Hidan, the loudmouth from Team 3, stated what everyone was thinking. “You mean Itachi’s brother’s gang?” 

“They’re not a gang. They’re an international crime organisation,” Madara corrected him. 

“That’s definitely a gang.” 

“Hidan - shut up. We have two Konoha missing nin that we know of that are a part of the Akatsuki. Akatsuki usually have ten members, work in pairs and have a few subordinates; but we are confident that our information is correct. Uchiha Sasuke, who tried to slaughter the Uchiha Clan and failed, and Haruno Sakura, his teammate. These two were last seen in the Hidden Sand. Both of them are powerful, and should not be approached alone. They kidnapped the Kazekage last night, and they have asked Konoha to help.” 

There were a few outcries from the rest of the Konoha 12.

“What? That kid, Gaara?” 

“Why pick us to go? None of us know the Kazekage except Sasori.” 

“Why can’t the Sand ninja deal with it?” 

“Because they have asked for help. They are heading towards the border between Fire and Wind, between the Land of Rivers. Land of Rivers are not allianced with Wind, but are with Fire and would rather take orders from us than them.” 

Madara then glanced over at Deidara, Sasori and Itachi. 

“Kakashi’s original genin team contained Sakura and Sasuke. He knows them. Sasori is originally from the Sand, and knows the terrain well. We believe we have an advantage over them.”

Deidara opened his mouth to protest, but Sasori nudged him in the ribs. 

“Sasuke and Sakura work well as a team. Itachi has the sharingan, and we know, according to Kakashi, - Itachi is possibly stronger than Sasuke. You leave at sunset tomorrow.” 

“Fucking bullshit, we had an exhibition of our arts coming up at the Academy, yeah.” 

“No, you just wanted to blow it up.” 

“Also one of the reasons why I’m sending you on this mission,” said Madara. “Right, leave me alone. You leave at sunrise tomorrow.  _ And don’t be late _ .” 


End file.
